The Walker of Alphas
by Steelredwolf
Summary: Titans, the undisputed kings and queens of earth and protectors of nature, but a human is about to join them and the human is known as The Walker of Alphas.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

In a house thats in Wales near,a beach was a little boy named Luke, spiky dark hair with hazel coloured eyes and bright skin, wearing a red t-shirt and jeans with little green shoes.

He would've usually played outside by know since it's eight in the morning, but his on a mission and the mission is, getting a cookie out of the cookie jar.

The jar was on the shelf on the far end of the kitchen, he looks around...the coast is clear, he cautiously takes steps into the kitchen, he hears the stove heating up a pot full of breakfast, Luke grabbed a chair and dragged it to the counter and started climbing. Luke's mission was almost complete, but then a hand elegant yet firm grabbed his hand that was inches away from the jar and Luke's head snaps in the direction the hand came from.

He sees a woman with red hair that reached the back of her neck and bright blue eyes, bright skin, a black long sleeved t shirt with bright blue jeans, it's his mother,

"Luke, what did i say about taking a cookie out of the cookie jar before breakfast" she says with a hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow,

"Sorry ma" Luke says feeling shame for trying to steal a cookie,

"Its ok, go and get yourself ready"

"Ok" he says walking away to wash his hands as his mother smiled.

She immediately went to the pot that was bubbling and started stirring it as she heard heavy footsteps,

"Hey Jessica" a gruff voice said as she turns to see a man at his early sixties with a grey beard covering his mouth and his old yet fit frame with greying blue eyes, it's her father and grandfather of Luke.

"Hello dad" she greets coming up kissing him on his hairy cheek and hugging him as he chuckled and hugged her in return,

"Well" as they separated and her father clapped his hands together, "where's the little fish"

"Grandpa!"

The two look over to see a little red blur tackle the man as the man laughed with joy and picked up Luke and have him a big hug as Luke did the same.

"Hey there little fish or should I say barracuda because you move like one" the old man chuckled as he set the boy back on the ground baring a bright smile similar to Luke.

Jessica smiled, her father always visits when his planning on making business trips to take Luke with him, she gets behind Luke and grab his shoulders as he looks up,

"Well go on eat your breakfast so you can go with grandpa" she smiles as he goes to the table and starts eating his prepared food.

"Look after him ok dad" she said pointing at her father who grinned,

" I swear your just like your mother, a absolute whale of worry" her father said,

"Look after him or I'm coming" she threatens and her father sighed and nodded,

" Alright! You have my solemn vow that I would protect him again" he says as Luke comes over,

"Ok let's go little fish" he says walking with him,

"Look after him" his daughter called out as he walk towards the boat with his grand son.

The ocean is calm, gently rocking the boat back and forth, Luke has been fishing before with his grandpa, at least five times and always enjoyed catching a fish,

"Granpa! Caught one look! Look!" Luke screamed as he pulled in... a crab?

Luke whined angrily and narrowed his eyes at the crab as his grandfather came over to look at his grandson catch,

"A crab or as i like to call them little pinchers" he said mimicking a claw of a crab and made pinching motions as Luke giggled as he ruffled Luke's spiky black hair, " ok you go wait I'll prepare your fishing rode" Luke nods and jumps off a little box that was set up for him to stand on and preceded to seat in the wooden floor on the other side of the boat.

Luke seat patiently as he waited for his grandfather to prepare his rode, but a strange noise caught his attention, it sounded deep and rumbling and it was coming from the ocean, he went back to his box and stood on his tippy toes to look over the boat into the ocean, rather faintly he can hear a rumbling noise in the ocean.

The deep rumbling returned, Luke tilts his head and giggles,

"Rawr!" Luke playfully roared and growl like little monster at the ocean, Luke was surprised when the deep rumbling returned like he was having a conversation with it and strangely he felt like he understood it.

Luke continued to roar and growl until his grandfather patted him gently on the back,

"What are you doing little fish?" His grandfather asks while chuckling,

"Making a new friend" Luke smiled, his grandfather laughed,

"Really who" his grandfather merely peeked over for a second and the next thing Luke knows his grandfather pulls him away while diving to the floor of the boat, as a massive splashing noise was heard with a roar Luke has never heard before,

"_skreeoonk_!".

Luke hide behind his grandfather as they got up, but what his grandfather saw was magnificent yet terrifying, a beast that had dark green scales, yellow eyes that can pierce even the coldest and bravest of souls, spikes that were jagged running down its back, and a rather massive body as it's head stared down on him.

The grandfather has never seen a creature like this before, but it's size suggest he was never hunted, a undisputed apex, a god, and the only question in his head is, what does the creature want?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

**(Godzilla pov)**

His gaze fell on the tiny mammals bellow him, the _humans_, his been watching them for centuries that's for certain, they called him Godzilla or oddly Gojira but to both he did not mind, some tried to kill him, some ran in fear of him, he would not put humans on good or evil he would think more on they are a natural species like many others.

If they tip the balance though, he would eradicate them and they've shown their capable of that, but for now he'll watch them like many others that might potentially threaten the balance of his home planet.

But his interests lays somewhere else at this particular moment, because his not watching right now, no, his looking for a _human_, a _human_ that spoke to him in this strange piece of land, a boat he believes they called it, he gives off a deep rumble in hopes to find the speaker that spoke to him.

Unfortunately no response there was only silence, he would not be deterred from this, this _human _is special and he wants to let it know,

thankfully his patience was rewarded as a small noise he heard before came from behind the taller ones leg, he believes that was called giggling.

He saw a little _human_ coming out of its hiding, unlike the older one who had no fur on its head, this one has spiky dark fur on its head, Godzilla, even though that's not his species name, but did took a liking to the name, stared at the little one as it came up to him,

"Luke don't!" So Luke is this ones name, odd? but a name none the less.

He gave another rumble in greetings and Luke gave a tiny roar in his own greeting, Godzilla knew this one is worthy, but he wanted to make sure, he gave another one of his mighty roar, to see if the little one would fear him.

_skreeeooonk!_

after that he waited, and to his surprise the little one giggled and gave out a little roar in return, if Godzilla could smile he would have a small smile right now, this little human is worthy.

**(no ones pov)**

What the two on the boat saw next amazed Luke, the creatures spikes started to glow blue which began from the bottom of its tail that rose from the ocean and started racing all the way to the back of the head as it's eyes glow blue.

To Luke this was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

The giant monster opened its mouth to reveal blue fire, it's mouth lit up like a fire place and it lowered its head to Luke's level who's looking upon its bright blue mouth with child like interest as Luke felt a massive hot air that felt like a very hot day wash over him.

After a few moments the creature's mouth closed and the bright blue spikes faded away like a breath on a mirror (if any one gets that reference I give you a thumbs up) and gave a long rumble before diving back into the ocean with a gentle splash.

Luke stared at the space monster was in before his grandfather came up to him holding him gently by the arms as his hazel eyes stared into his grandfather grey blue ones,

"Luke are you alright?" His grandfather asked with concern, Luke tilted his head with a frown in confusion,

" Grandpa he said something weird" his grandfather frowned with confusion, the creature spoke to his grandson?

"What did he say little fish" he asked gently, not quite sure if his grandson is joking or not,

"He said "I lend thy my power" Luke explained as best a child would, his grandfather frowned at the sentence not understanding why creature would say that, it must have been dead that drove Luke to think it said that.

"Ok let's go back little fish" his grandfather says walking back to the steering wheel and turning the ship around, Luke walks to the back of the ship and looked on to ocean.

But unbeknownst to them under the boat clinging to it is a black and blue blob with claws gripping on to the ship as the humans travelled home.

Meanwhile in a destroyed power plant there is a man looking over a digital map of the world, this is Dr Serizawa as he tried to keep track of Godzilla and trying to make sure this kaiju is well fed and kept alive.

His working pace was short lived as Vivienne Graham his assistant came through the door,

"Dr Serizawa" she says bringing papers,

"What is it Vivienne? Is Titanus Dagahra trying to escape again? I told them to keep on feeding him pollution!" He said in frustration of that Titans continued escape, hearing concern in her voice,

"Do you remember the Kaiju your father deatroyed" she says in fear,

"Yes what of it?" Serizawa looks at the papers that Vivienne gave him and his eyes go wide, "we need to set troops there now" he ordered and his assistant nodded and went away as Dr Serizawa went back to the digital map and logged in the

Luke is currently on his bed drawing a stick figure of him, his grandfather and the monster he met in the fishing trip, it's been two days since the fishing trip with his grandfather, his grandfather went back home while he has been feeling oddly sick for two days, but now he feels alive and full of energy and decided to draw his epic adventure he had on the ocean.

He would've continued if he didn't hear his toy box suddenly being moved by something that was trying to get behind it.

Luke got curious and got off of his bed and walked over to his toy box and looked behind it to see what it was, Luke tilted his head in confusion while frowning, a black and blue starfish odd?. He could only think of one thing,

He called out to his mother,

"Maaa!"

"Yes sweetie!" His mother called back,

"There's a Starfish in my room!" He called back once more, he heard footsteps approaching his bedroom and his mother appeared through the door way she opened with a confused expression.

"A what is in your room?" She asks not quite sure if she heard him right back in the kitchen,

"There's a starfish" he says pointing to the back of his toy box, Jessica went over, why would there be a starfish in her sons room? She looked over the toy box and saw the odd looking starfish, she looked at it for a moment, before she could remotely grab it they door was smashed open as men in soldier uniform with guns started roaming the house.

Luke scrambled towards his mother and hide behind her as one soldier came into the room,

"Got two civilians here! Ma'am you and your child need to come with me" the soldier started guiding them out of the house and into a infantry of soldiers, Jessica looked at Luke and asked if he was ok just for him to nod.

Just as things are calming down they started hearing gunshots and shrieks that were inhuman, it went on for five minutes of gunshots, screams and shrieks until there was cracks appearing on the roof.

The roof burst as a creature of black and blue with bright eyes flies out and have off a roar before taking off in one direction, Luke looked at the house, there is a massive hole in the house reaching from the roof of the house to its right side of the house.

They sat on a log as Jessica was trying to comfort her son, cause all of the gunshots, shrieks and screams frightened him, she heard a distant helicopter land but paid more attention to her son.

She heard footsteps approaching she looked up to see a man in a suit with glasses and a woman with dark hair approaching them with the man holding a paper,

"Excuse me I'm Dr Ishiro Serizawa and this is Dr Vivienne Graham" the man introduced and Jessica nodded,

"And this may seem room, but we would like it if you two came with us" Dr Serizawa asks with a accent on him that told Jessica his from Japan,

"On what grounds?" She asks wanting to know who his working for,

"On the grounds of Monarch"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

Luke looked around in the room from his seat that is right next to his mother, the room had steel walls that have rusted a bit with concrete floor and roof with a mirror in front of them along with a table and four chairs, two chairs already occupied by Luke and his mother.

The door to the room opened as Dr Serizawa and Dr Graham enter and take seats that are opposite to them,

"I'm sorry for the rudeness of my request" Dr Serizawa apologies,

"Why are we being held here?" Jessica asked wanting to get straight to the point, Dr Serizawa nodded,

"We are under the suspicion that your son had a encounter with Gojira" Dr Serizawa explained, Jessica frowned, Gojira who's that?

"Gojira?" She spoke her mind wanting to know who or what this Gojira.

Instead of answering, Dr Serizawa puts on a image on a screen board that lowered from the roof, showing a image of dorsal plates rising from the ocean, Jessica eyes widen, her son met that!

Her son instantly pointed at it,

"Mr monster!" Luke gleefully said with a big smile, Jessica heard Dr Serizawa huff with a smile on his face,

" Luke, what was he doing?" Dr Serizawa asked curious as to why was Godzilla in the oceans of Wales,

"Talking" Luke shrugs while twiddling his fingers,

"Talking?" Dr Serizawa frowned, is there another Godzilla existing that they don't know about? "Was there another one of his kind there?"

"No he was talking to me" Luke corrected, Dr Serizawa frowned, he was talking to Luke?

"What do you mean? like he spoke to you?" Dr Graham spoke, while Jessica trying to process what they're talking about,

"hmhm, He said I'm special" Luke said still twiddling his fingers clearly nervous.

Ishiro Serizawa started thinking as to why Godzilla would speak to Luke? until realisation downs on him, his eyes widen,

"I think I know what he meant" he says with realisation, Jessica raises a brow at this,

"You do?"

"Vivienne didn't you said one of our team members manage to translate the temples language and symbols?"

"Yes, why?" She asked in utter confusion, why would her college would want to know about it?

"I need a copy of it" he asks and she nods and leaves the room,

"So are we allowed to leave?" Jessica asked, getting a feeling she's not gonna like where this is going.

Ishiro Serizawa turned back to them with a serious expression,

"Miss Jessica, I would like to test your son on a theory I have on him, if you'd allow me of course?" He asks not wanting to anger the mother, he saw the sparks of anger in her blue eyes.

"What kind of test?" she asks , but Ishiro knew what he was about to ask could be potentially dangerous, but he had to try,

"I would like for your son to talk to one of the more "friendlier" Titans" Ishiro asks and he can already see the denial coming from a mile, but it's not there yet,

"How friendly are we talking about?"

"his a Titan that works against pollution by eating it, so far his only encounter my workers, if he sees Luke he might get curious and investigate, your son will not be harmed we scanned him for radiation and strangely he has radiation and even stranger he has a Kaiju like signature on him so I'm pretty sure your son will not be hurt" Ishiro tells rather gently.

Jessica pondered, she was suppose to keep this a secret just like her father, she's quiet thankful Dr Ishiro Serizawa didn't dig any deeper then he had to, she looks at Luke who is looking at her. She knows a mother is suppose to protect their children, but a mother must know went to let them go and let them grow,

"Fine" she concedes but looks at Ishiro with a deadly glint, "but at the slightest sign of danger and I'm pulling him out" Ishiro nodded at this.

* * *

Luke sat on a cold sandy beach, it's night time, he was given a blanket to which he happily wrapped himself in,

"Heads up kid, his coming your way" a playful yet strong voice told from the other side of the Walkie Talkie, Luke picked it up,

"Ok" he replied with child like innocence, not even knowing he might encounter something massive,

"Awww, your just cute" the voice cooed at him and and he replied once more,

"Thank you Miss Kim".

As Luke out down the Walkie Talkie he notice something massive approaching from the waters, Luke crosses his legs and waited patiently until finally it arrived and what Luke saw before him made his eyes widen in excitement and wonder.

What he saw is a green dragon with rusty orange colour on other parts on its body, three spikes that are going in a triangular arc on its head, cannons like structures on its shoulder with fins going from its back to its tail, from fore limbs to hind limbs, two folded wings, it's mouth look like a big grin and bright yellow eyes.

If Luke has to estimate this one is as big as the entire leg of his other friend, Godzilla!

"Hello!" Luke waved at the creature as it gave a deep rumble in return and Luke giggled and started roaring and growling.

The creature snorted and started sniffing him before railing back and lowered itself likes its ready to pounce, Luke looks at the monster in confusion, why was it suddenly scared of him.

He roars and growls once more and to Luke's joy, he got a reaction, the creature tilts its head and seats down on its hind quarters and rumbles back, Luke smiled brightly, he made a new friend!

* * *

Kim stared at the computer curious, why was Dagahra on the defensive a moment ago?

Kim is a woman in her late twenties, white short hair with one silver line, green eyes, strong cheek bones, bright skin, strong figure wearing, sleeveless dark green t-shirt, military cargo pants and boots.

"You must have one heck of a special kid if Dagahra got scared like a bunny caught in a trap" Kim complimented as she watched Luke ride Dagahra as he swam through the ocean with a video camera.

"When did that happen?" The red head asked as Kim turns around on her spinning chair to face her,

"A moment ago, he usual does that if one, he doesn't know what his looking at and I highly doubt that so I'm going for the second one" Kim nods at her own theory in her head,

"And that is?"

Kim turned back to the computer,

"Unless Luke is something He knows he shouldn't be screwing around with" Kim said not fully getting her head wrapped around the idea of a kid scaring a kaiju, something wasn't right.

Just then the room went red and alarms went off, Kim pulled up a map on the computer and saw a red spot on a town call Janjira,

"Damn" she muttered and brought the Walkie Talkie to her face,

"Luke say goodbye to your new friend"

"Ok" Luke replied, Kim then puts the Walkie Talkie down and walks over to the Jessica with two tickets,

"I'll be dropping you two off in Honolulu, then you two are going straight for Honolulu international airport ok, this two tickets will take you straight to the UK and after that you two are on your own until this situation is resolved after that we'll come looking for you" she explained, the redhead nodded and took the tickets as Luke came up.

Kim immediately put on a smiley face and Luke at look,

"Did you have fun with Dagahra?"Luke nodded,

"Good now come on, time to take you both home" Kim said leading the way as Luke took a hold of his mother's hand as she followed kim.

**we are now entering Godzilla 2014 film and don't worry we'll be seeing Dagahra and more Kaijus in the future,**

**If any of you have any suggested Kaijus that you want to see in this story fan made or not, I'll see what I can do, but if you don't see it in the story its either gonna be in future stories or i won't be able to put it in the stories (I'll tell you guys if that happens) well this is Steelredwolf and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

"Ok, here is where we part ways" Kim says landing the military helicopter,

"Thank you for the ride" Jessica thanked Kim while helping Luke down from the helicopter and on to the landing pad,

"No problem, well see ya" when she saw that the redhead and Luke were far enough she started up the engine again and started taking off.

Luke and his mother waved at Kim, she noticed and waved back as she turned and went back to base, leaving the two in the scorching sun of Honolulu, Jessica then picked Luke up and adjusted her purse and looks at him,

"Ready to go home?" Luke nods with a big smile and Jessica bared her own smile before walking off the landing pad and went into the streets in hopes she can get a cab.

* * *

It took them hours thanks to traffic, they reached the Honolulu international airport by night time, now Jessica has another problem, her child's patience has ran thin and his bored,

"Maa! I want to play" Luke asks trying to pull her off the chair, she feels bad for making her son go through this, but he needs to be more patient,

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we can't play here, so please seat down" Jessica pleaded, Luke grumbles and seats down.

A few moments later his up moving again, Jessica enjoys Luke being a energetic child, but it can be annoying,

"Luke would you!" She angrily started, just for the lights to turn off, Jessica felt a tiny force tackle her, she gently stroke Luke's hair,

"It's ok, they'll turn back on" Jessica reassures, she feels Luke tighten his grip on her, why is Luke so scared?

"there's a monster outside" Luke whispered to her, Jessica eyes go wide, a kaiju, here! She sees the train track turning back on, then when the lights lit up a certain spot Jessica eyes went wider, she saw a creature that looks like a insect with dark coloration with red eyes and it gave out a shriek as it was revealed.

She started hearing gunshots and saw military helicopters heading towards the Kaiju, she hugged Luke and covered his ears in a attempt to hide him from violence, she heard explosions, gunshots from the helicopters, the screeching of the creature, a massive stomp right next to them then a odd noise, she heard the creature screech once more, then a roar that had more power behind it came after.

_skreeeeooonk_!

She heard her son gasp before his head shot upwards with a big smile,

"Luke look away!" She tried to attempt to get him to look away once more, but he kept on getting away,

"Mr monster is here!" He kept repeating and pointing at Godzilla with a big smile, Jessica eventually got him by the arm and pulled him towards her and she looked on as the Titans clashed.

* * *

Godzilla was getting fairly annoyed with this Kaiju, not only is this Kaiju flying around and attacking him from the air like a absolute coward, but it is also knocking him into buildings.

He can't let this Kaiju live, it will cause unbalance to the world if it breeds with the female, he felt a sharp pain on top of his head as the Kaiju landed on him once more, Godzilla struggled to get it off which made them crash into another building.

He bit into the Kaiju's hooked leg and forced it off making it crash into a building, he charged at it in a attempt to stomp on it, but it moved too quickly and was already in the air once more and attacking him.

Then after a few more blows exchange the Kaiju started flying away, oh heck no! He isn't letting it get away, Godzilla charged into the ocean and started chasing the Kaiju, the only way this parasite, this coward of a kaiju is going to get away is in death!

* * *

Luke looked at the destruction that's before him, broken buildings, so much life lost and a large amount smoke coming from everywhere, he saw all of this from the safety of the building his in, in his mother's embrace.

He buried his head in his mother's t shirt and started crying as his mother comforted him, just then he heard flapping noises of wings, he looks outside to see, Dagahra!

People started panicking again when Dagahra folded its wings and landed like a cat and immediately went to the wreckage of vehicles and looked around in them before grunting and snorting.

"What's he doing?" Jessica frowned at the Kaiju's action,

"His trying to tell the people to get out of the vehicles, he hates to eat things that are alive and not polluted" Luke translated, after watching and realising the people were not leaving their transports, Luke went over without his mother noticing.

When she did it was too late cause Luke is already near Dagahra,

"Luke what are you doing!?" She shouted in fright, last time those two encountered each other they were in a outposts, the possibility of Dagahra acting friendly is high, she saw look approach Dagahra and patted Dagahra's nose and went over to the vehicles.

Luke saw a couple inside a red car, he knocked on the window of the car and the man turned to him with wide eyes and frantically pointed behind Luke, Luke knew his pointing at Dagahra.

"His not here to hurt you, he just wants to eat your car" Luke explained, the man looked at him with a frown, then started pointing at the door and waved his hand while shaking his head, indicating that the door won't open.

Luke looked at the handle of the door with a tilted head before grabbing it and pulling it, instead of opening the door, he teared the door from car, Luke looked at the door that felt like he's carrying a empty plastic box.

The man gets out and helps his wife out and gets the back door open and helps two kids out,

"Thank you, thank you" the man replied while nodding his head as Luke nodded.

Luke moved out of the way, Dagahra dove straight for the vehicles and chomping on them like there is no tomorrow, Luke saw his mother coming over and she looked relief.

She hugged him before looking him dead in the eyes with a stern look,

"What were you thinking running off like that?" She whispered sternly to him, Luke frowned, was his mother not proud of him, as the sounds of crushed metal were being heard from behind Luke answered rather sadly

"I wanted to help people" Jessica froze with a shock expression, before giving him a gentle smile, she raised her son too well.

She roughed up his hair before touching his forehead with hers,

"I know, that's why I'm happy right now" she said before looking at Dagahra who looked back at them with a few crushed cars in its mouth, she couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

Then they saw helicopters, fire trucks and hospital trucks come in to help and treat people as Luke and his mother watched on, until they saw a familiar face,

"Kim!" Luke shouted at the white haired woman before tackling her with joy, Kim giggled,

"What is this a Rugby match" she chuckles as Luke laughed as she carried him upside down before gently pointing him back on the ground, "well I guess I found you guys quicker then I thought and his just the bonus" Kim pointed at Dagahra who is still eating cars.

"Yeah I guess so" Jessica said a bit saddened at the scene, seeing people still looking for missing family members and friends,

"Yeah" Kim said noticing Jessica gaze were on the people, sighing she continued, "I'm sorry, but I need you two to come back to Monarch, if you both want to?".

Jessica looked at her then at her son before shaking her head,

"No, I think it would be best for us to go back homr" Kim smiled thoughtfully at this,

"Ok, but you'll be getting visits from Dr Serizawa and Dr Graham" Jessica looked at her with a smile,

"Fine, but don't think for" before she could finish a shriek came and the insect from last night came swooping in and grabbed Luke with one of its smaller arms and took off!

"Luke!" Jessica screamed and tried to give chase as she heard her child scream, she then felt a massive wind current push her down to the ground, she looks up to see Dagahra flying and giving chase.

Then she saw Dagahra fall short when he attempted to dive bomb the Kaiju only to miss and hit a building while giving out a pained roar, Jessica watched on in despair as she saw a giant monster fly away with her son, this was the ever first time she felt this, she felt,

Powerless.

**Well this is a interesting turn of events, Luke was taking away by Hokmuto, what purpose does Hokmuto have for Luke stay tune for the next chapter.**

**Now to answer reviews**

**Guest: Mothra will be a ally but not a love interestMothra**

**niccunninggham: yes Dagahra will be a good Titan if this chapter hasn't answered it already buddy**

**Well steelredwolf out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

Wind blew against Luke as the monster that kidnapped him flies across the sky of day, Luke is shaking in fear in the grasp of this creature, what does it want?, why did he take him from his mother?, would he ever see her again?

Luke feared that thought, not able to see his mother ever again and struggled harder against this monsters grip.

* * *

Fear, despair, that's all Jessica's feeling right now as Kim tried her best to comfort her in the command centre of a battle ship, Jessica is holding a cup of coffee and is soon covered by a blanket by Kim.

Jessica looked from her cup and looks to Kims green eyes, who casted her eyes away, Jessica knows Kim wants to talk to her but doesn't know how to approach, she sighs,

"Look if you wanna say something just say it or just leave me alone" Jessica somewhat tried to encourage and discourage at the same time, she saw from the corner of her eye, Kim's looking back at her.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss" Jessica merely smiled gently and looked at her,

"Thank you, but there is no need for apologies" she saw Kim frown in confusion at this,

"What? Why?" Kim asked, Jessica can sense the curiosity, but she wanted to confirm something first.

"What was the suspicious theory he had on my son?" She gestured at Dr Ishiro Serizawa who talking to the admiral as she asked the question,

"That his this being like many people before him that were in that temple, something called the Walkers of Alphas or something?" Kim answered before frowning again when Jessica chuckled a bit,

"I guess he takes more from me then" Jessica said as she took a sip from her coffee and Jessica couldn't help but grin at Kim shocked expression.

"Wait you can talk to kaijus too!?" Kim asked almost raising her voice which Jessica covered her mouth and looked around before looking back at Kim,

" Yes I can speak to kaijus but only to one species and look" she pointed at the screen that showed the map of the world with three red dots, two following the one in the lead,

"One of those red dots is Dagahra right?" Jessica asked not knowing which is which,

" Yes the one on the right, the one on the left is Godzilla and the one on the lead is Muto" Jessica looked at Kim with a raised eyebrow, Muto really.

She shook her head and pointed at Dagahra red dot,

"He would've stopped chasing if my son was dead, him still chasing means his still alive and that's what I'm afraid of" Jessica explained and took another sip from her coffee.

"Why? shouldn't you be glad his alive?" Kim asked,

"Not if his being used as a living power source to feed its young" Jessica answered before pointing at the screen predicting Kim's next question.

Kim looked up and saw a six legged Muto that's definitely bigger then the flying one, then it clicked in her head,

"Wait, are you saying that one's" before Kim could finish Jessica cut her off,

"Female, yes and the last thing I want is for them to lay their claws on my son" Jessica hissed, Kim for a brief moment she saw Jessica's eyes almost turn full black, she puts a hand on Jessica's shoulder and Jessica turns around,

"We'll get him back, I promise" Jessica dark eyes disappears as she blinked and she smirked,

"You better, otherwise I'll bring my kaijus in" Kim chuckled,

"Speaking of Kaijus wanna talk about your Kaijus to keep your mind off of this?" Kim asked gesturing towards everything,

"Sure" she's got to admit Kim's a good friend, but right now nothing can't keep her mind off of her son's well being, especially this conversation.

* * *

Luke slept peacefully in the creatures claws until water washed over him, the creature dived into the ocean! Luke is wide awake, a sudden burst of energy came over him, he started struggling once more.

He took a large gulp of air as the creature resurfaced, he looked around to see his near a town and the Kaiju is tearing at a piece of metal to get a rocket, Luke felt oddly drawn to it, as if he wanted to eat it?

Just as Luke was about to call out for help the monster took off into the air once more and went between buildings as Luke gave screams of terror and tears, when the monster landed in a town that had a massive smoke Luke became silent because all of the screaming his been doing has hurt his throat.

He heard the creature gave out a croak like noise, then another croak noise came from the abyss, but this one was more deeper, after that the monster approached the smoke which made him more scared then anything.

When he was about to struggle once more he saw a far meaner version of the monster that's holding him captive appear out of the smoke, the only difference is that it had no wings and it towered over them.

* * *

She's so happy, her love came, she bellows in greetings and touches her snout with his, then grabbed the strange rock from him and checked if it will be good enough to feed her youngsters, it will, she concluded in her mind.

But then a sudden noise caught her attention, it sounded like something small is growling, she looked in the direction of the noise, she saw in her mates claws is another one of those things that kept running away or hitting her with something annoying, but smaller and cuter.

She lowered her head towards it and gave a gentle bellow, only to receive sniffling noises, she flinched away before glaring at her mate and bellowed at him asking what did he do to make it so scared that a simple hello would scare it.

Her mate shrieked in protest, saying it could've been a potential food if he hadn't found the strange rock, her eyes flashes with rage, he was damn lucky he found that rock because that little thing wouldn't be able to feed them, but she would like to keep it though.

The anger she had eventually subside and she gave another gentle bellow asking for the tiny creature, her mate complied, as she was given it, it started making high pitch shrieks. She was startled by this development, its giving out a distress call!

Motherly instincts drives her now, she hugged it closely to her chest, where one of her two hearts are, she keeps hearing shrieks until it slowly fades, she then brought it face to face with her.

It has tiny dark spiky fur and tiny hazel eyes with odd looking fur on the rest of its body?, She saw it extend its tiny hands and put them against her hooked snout, she gave a gentle bellow once more in attempt to greet it.

The tiny creature made a odd noise before roaring in its own greetings, she heard and understood him, she asked for the creature's name,

it growled,

Luke, what a nice name for it, she rubbed her snout gently against it, telling it their gonna be good friends.

**The end is nearing, Luke and Femuto have become friends! :D**

**I've notice there's a literally a five year gap so I have a plan to fill that gap don't worry and I'll give you all a hint,**

**There's a team called H.E.A.T**

**If any of you can figure out what the that teams from congratulations :)**

**Well this is steelredwolf and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

Jessica watched as Godzilla and Dagahra dots slowly land upon San Francisco, she wished her son didn't have to see this type of violence, but she isn't there to protect him this time from it.

Her phone rang she checked it to see, it's her dad so she picked it up,

"Hi dad"

"hello sweetie, I... I have grim news" she frowned at this,

"What's the grim news?" She asked while walking into a room she was offered, it's small with only one bed but she's fine with that,

"Luke is starting to wake up" she nodded at those words, her dad was a bit late on the news.

"Yes, he already befriended Dagahra and Gojira, when were you going to tell me about the Gojira encounter dad?" she said rather smug in the end,

"Well, I didn't want you to worry" she recognises that nervous chuckle, he should be nervous,

" you better be ready cause I ain't gonna be so friendly as I am on this phone when I get back home dad" she replied before hanging up on him.

* * *

Luke sat on a medieval chinese looking building as he saw Femuto, that what she wanted him to call her cause as she told him she liked the name the humans thought for her, build a tunnel for her nest.

After him just swinging his legs waiting for her to finish, Femuto finally called for him with a gentle bellow, he responded with his own bellow, before Femuto made the nest she taught Luke the language of her kind, she gently grabbed him and lowered him to the ground and told him to follow.

Luke was lead to the entrance of her nest, he looked back at her and gave another bellow, asking what does she want him to do?

She gives out a gentle roar and a croak like noise, she's asking him to see if the nest is big enough for her kids, Luke nodded and went inside and saw a massive cave that's bigger then a normal cave!

But Luke also saw Femuto's babies and looked around, even though he's seven years old, he was good with math and after some calculations he nodded to himself and came out to Femuto, who was waiting, Luke gave another bellow, the caves big enough for them.

Femuto made gentle croak noises, she was thanking him as he gave a big smile, but then she told him his allowed to explore for a bit as long he doesn't cause trouble, Luke nodded as she gently patted his head with her smaller claws as he went of to explore.

* * *

She saw Luke went off in the distance, she's very aware his the Walker of Alphas and their meant to be peacekeepers and warriors but she knows she's treating him like one of her own young, but she couldn't help it, his just too cute and adorable, she could only hope her children are adorable as he is now.

Sadly though her Joy was cut short when her mate arrived with bad news, he gave a high pitch shriek,

Godzilla and another Kaiju has arrived!

Fear rose from within her, she knows her mate can handle Godzilla, but two Kaijus, he won't survive!

Femuto decided to lay her eggs as quickly as possible if she ever wishes to aid her mate in this combat, she may be pregnant right now, but when she's not and full of energy she's a very capable fighter.

Then dread came in her mind as she started the process of laying eggs, what of Luke?!

His small and only knows how to communicate with Kaijus, what happens if he gets killed!

That was enough to get her going making the laying eggs process much more quicker, she wasn't going to let some Kaiju hurt him, unless they want to feel her wrath that is.

* * *

After a few hours of looking around four buildings Luke decided to go back and saw the cave is practically glowing and Femuto is standing right next to it, the moment Femuto turned towards him she came over to him.

Luke felt her head go behind him as she gently nudged him towards the cave, what Luke saw within made him look around in wonder, Femuto eggs were stick to the wall and is feeding off the radiation of that rocket.

Luke should be happy for her, but oddly he feels like this is wrong?

He turns with a pretending smile and bellowed in congratulations, he saw Femuto tilt her head before gently croak, she's asking if there's something wrong?, Luke immediately went wide eye, her kinds language doesn't lie about emotions she told him this and he forgot!

Luke looks away scared and gently roars back, telling her this feels wrong, her having kids, with normal eyes you couldn't tell, but Luke was able to tell she's frowning in confusion.

She croaked, asking why does her having kids is wrong?

Luke gently bellows, explaining that he feels like that they won't survive for long like they did in their world.

Femuto frowned at this while pondering, then realisation hits her, Luke's right she doesn't feel so much radiation back then in fact there's so little of it.

Luke climbed a nearby building and put his tiny hands on her snout to get her attention, she looked at him with sad eyes, he gently bellows that he'll help her as best he can, she mentally smiled and gently grabbed him and making her forehead touch his.

Then the sweet and tender moment was ruined with a noise Femuto is far to familiar with,

_skreeeoooooonk!_

The two looked in that direction and saw Godzilla starting to march over to them, Femuto hide Luke inside her nest before standing straighter and giving out her own roar before the two collided.

* * *

Luke heard the battle going on above, he suddenly heard footsteps enter the nest, he hide behind a bunch of broken cars, he heard movement and something being pulled out.

He peeked out and saw soldiers taking the rocket! Their not suppose to have that!

Luke comes out of his hiding and call them out,

"Hey!" two soldiers turned around guns drawn then lowered them when they saw what tried to get their attention, but one spoke out,

"Hey are you Luke, the kid that can talk to giant monsters?" Luke nods at this, how did this man soldier know his name?

"I'm Ford Brody, I was tasked at disabling the nuke and getting you back to your mom" Ford explained, Luke pointed at the babies,

"But they need that for food, I promise miss Femuto I would look after them and help them grow" Luke complained, he promised her and his planning on keeping it.

"Really kid, your helping monsters to destroy human kind" a man with blue eyes and bright skin spoke, Luke turned to him with a confused expression,

"Max not now" Ford warned glaring at Max, Max lifted his hands in surrender,

"Fine" he then pointed his gun at Luke! Ford dived for Max and pointed the gun in one direction and shot once before knocking the gun out of his hand and started a fight for Luke's life.

Luke hid once more behind the car as he saw the two soldiers fight, as the fight went on Luke felt a tremor and it kept on getting larger until the ground between Luke and the two soldiers broke, what look saw made his head tilt in curiosity.

A crocodile like head with inwardly curved horns on top of its head and a single short horn on the end of its snout, it roared as it started to raise from the very ground and breaking part of the nest, but not the eggs to Luke's relief.

* * *

His nearly dead, that's all Femuto could think about, Godzilla's destruction, as she down on Godzilla while her mate was flying around fighting Dagahra, she heard a roar like noise that triggered a deep instinct within her that made her cease her beating, as the instinct spoke one word to her brain.

Run!

Before she could even act on that instinct she felt a stinging feeling across the right side of her face that sends her tumbling to the ground, she slowly stands back up and saw a creature she wished she never saw again,

a Anguirus!

It stood on all fours that were under bronze armour plating overlapping the other on its back with spikes on them all the way to a clubbed tail, it stomped its forelimbs to the ground and roared.

It told her to move? She heard hissing behind her, she turned around just in time to avoid a dark blue stinger that's as big as her head, after gaining some distance and what she saw made her blood run cold.

It gave out a massive shriek as it stared down on Godzilla, her and Anguirus,

Shinomura!

**Well we're nearing this stories end, but don't worry it will not end here cause there will be other stories of the Walker of Alphas and crossover stories.**

**This is Steelredwolf and I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, all original characters or original Kaijus that are in this story belong to me, now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

in the command centre Ford Brody brought Luke in, but couldn't find Max after that other Titan showed up, as they entered the command centre they were approached by a redheaded woman.

She looked at him and nodded,

"Thank you Ford" she thanked and Ford smiled,

"Hey I got a kid of my own, I would hate to see him in danger too",

"I see" the woman said as she hugged Luke as he hugged back,

"Lieutenant Brody" Ford looked up to see the Navy Rear Admiral William Stenz, the redhead got up with a smile,

"He did his job well Rear Admiral William"

"I know, but where is Lieutenant Max?" Ford sighed,

"He went rogue, he wanted to shoot the kid, then I lost him when that Kaiju showed up" Ford answered gesturing towards the ankylosaurus looking kaiju that just charged in rolled up as a ball of spikes and crashed into the dark blue kaiju,

"I see, don't worry Lieutenant Brody we'll track him" the Admiral reassures getting back to his post.

* * *

Ok Anguirus will admit this, when he woke up, he thought he was going to see his typical forest landscape, but only to wake up in a strange place and fighting a dark blue Kaiju that's twice his size and his hungry, so~ his not having a good day.

Anguirus was smashed into a thing that was taller then him up until he smashed against it then it started falling apart, weird?, usually when something bigger its usually stronger.

Just as Anguirus pondered over it and about to charged back in he noticed movement to his right and saw a Dagahra species and a male flying parasite fighting each other, really?!, Do they not see there's a far better fight he, that Godzillasaurus and that female parasite were fighting.

He roared at them in frustration for not noticing the better fight, the two turned towards him still in the air,Anguirus grunted and tilted his head once in one direction to which the both looked and nodded their heads and the both fly's into battle.

Anguirus charged in the moment those two fliers got that parasitic kaijus attention and did what his grandma taught him to do, whenever he feels stressed or very angry, which is both right now, she taught him to bite down very hard on a lot of things to relieve all the stress and anger and never let go until all of it is gone.

So he bit down on the dark blue parasite left wing and started clenching his jaws hard as the Kaiju started to roar in pain,

Ah grandparents, you gotta love them!

Just as he bit down harder, he felt something hit him in the back, he ceases his biting and turns around, wing still in mouth, his eyes narrowed dangerously quick, this parasite just tried to sting him but wounded up getting his shell, oh he is dead!

Anguirus let's go of the wing and leaps for the neck and attempts to bite at it, unfortunately he misses cause the parasite saw it coming and lifted the neck higher, just to get a atomic breath right in the face.

* * *

Godzilla charged in after shooting his atomic breath at Shinomura and smashed it into a building.

Dagahra comes in and shoots a purple beam out of its mouth and right at Shinomura left wing that was already damaged by Anguirus, making that wing almost not usable, then the two Muto's descended on Shinomura and started beating down on it.

Godzilla called out to Dagahra who after a few moments landed right next to him, he then told Dagahra he needs him to use his shoulder cannons to finish off Shinomura, Dagahra grunted in agreement.

Then Godzilla's feared raised when Shinomura got the two Mutos off it and started to fly away, but to Godzilla relieve Anguirus showed up, leaping into the air and bit down on the tail and started dragging Shinomura back to the ground, while roaring swears words at the Shinomura for not allowing him to bite down on its neck.

Godzilla then heard a beam being charged up and saw that the two shoulders cannons of Dagahra were now open, then a sudden purple beams came out hitting Shinomura directly and vaporizing him, Anguirus lets go of the tail just in time for it to be consumed by the beam as well.

They all stared at the place where Shinomura once was, there was just the night sky with stars gleaming with light, Godzilla looked back at the Mutos and detected that he isn't allowed to hurt them or the hatchling's anymore.

Godzilla huffed, after the fight with Shinomura, he really can't be bothered to questions Luke's choice, his connected to all Kaijus after all, he turned and entered the ocean, his gonna take a long rest, possible five years, if no one disturbs him that is.

* * *

Everyone cheered in the command centre as all the Kaiju departed, well accept for Femuto and Hokmuto of course, they pretty much guarding their nest.

Luke is quite happy that Godzilla didn't try and kill the Mutos and destroy their nest, Luke then felt a gentle arm on his shoulder, he looked up and saw his mother who's smiling.

"I'm very proud of you sweetie" she said, but Luke knew there was a hidden meaning behind it,

"Grandpa and me are in big trouble aren't we?" Luke asked knowing he can't avoid it, she chuckled and hugged him,

"Oh big time"

* * *

True to her words seven days later, she punished Luke by grounding him for a week and gave one hell of a scolding to her father, but throughout those seven days, Monarch transported the eggs and the Mutos to a new location.

A secluded island that's deep within Pacific ocean, Luke is allowed to visit whenever he wants, the rest of the Kaijus are being tracked, but Max was never found again and that makes Jessica on edge every day, she double checks the locks and always keeps a eye out for Luke to make sure his safe.

She washing the dishes after having dinner with her son, while watching him looking for sea shells, just as she finished the dishes she heard knocking on her door, weird? She's doesn't usually get visits from her father until Monday and Dr Serizawa visited yesterday so who could this be.

Jessica went over grabbing the handle and opening it, there's a man with blue eyes with hazel Brown hair, thick brown eyebrows, with a red jacket, yellow T-shirt, green trousers and boots.

She stared at this suspiciously before asking,

"Can I help you?" The man nodded,

"Yes I'm Nick Tatopoulos and my team need you and your sons help".

**end**

**we are now entering one crossovers boys and girls, Luke is about to meet Godzilla junior, write down any Kaijus you guys want to see and I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter! :D**

**Steelredwolf**


End file.
